Here For You
by WinchesterGal
Summary: Sam & Dean meet up again with their childhood friend, Jayden, who losts her mother and boyrfriend the same way Sam did. As they venture off to fight the supernatural, things get a little complicated as her feelings for one of the brothers starts to rise..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dean, Sam & John. This is just a fanfic for Supernatural (favorite show of all time!). No money was made writing this fanfic. I have no connection of whatsoever with WB & Supernatural. I did create the characters Jayden, Jason, Darlene and Kevin.

**Warning**: Some explicit language.

"I love you and I always will" Kevin said softly to Jayden as he was being pinned to the wall before his throat was slit by the demon, yes, thee demon. Jayden just stared in horror as her boyfriend for 3 years was gushing blood from his throat. The demon was getting close to her but she couldn't move. But suddenly….

"Jayden drop!" ordered by a man

Jayden was startled and did what the man ordered. The man aimed the gun at the demon but it disappeared before he had the chance to shoot it.

"he'll be back, common!"

"no! I won't leave him here!" said Jayden while staring at his boyfriend's lifeless body.

"we have to go!" yelled the man but Jayden was very hesitant.

"honey, look, I'm sorry about your boyfriend and I swear we will hunt this son of a bitch down and kill him for what he did to your mom and your boyfriend!" and with those words, Jayden's dad grabbed her hand and they ran to the van before the demon came back.

On their way home, Jayden was staring out the window crying her eyes out. When they were getting close to their home, she spotted a black classic car & a truck. She wiped her tears away and she began to worry.

"dad, who are they? and whose taking care of Darleen!" she began to panic.

"calm down, they are family friends, remember Sam? Sam Winchester?"

"umm, yeah, little Sammy, doesn't he have a snobby older brother? Den wasn't it?"

"Sammys not little anymore and its DEAN honey, and he's here too and…" he was cut off by her daughter

"oh great! DEAN always ordered us around when we were young, I mean geeesh, hes only two years older than me and he acts like hes god!" Jayden started laughing.

Somehow the sight of her daughter laughing made him light up inside. He knew that for that moment Jayden was forgetting what just happened. He wished that he could pause time and let it stop right then and there so that Jayden's laughter would be endless. But he very well knew that the laughter will soon be replaced with tears.

All of a sudden, Jayden's laughter stopped and there was a complete and utter silence.

"dad," she began to cry, "Sam's girlfriend, the same thing killed her, that thing that slit Kevin's throat, it's the same"

"how did you know that and how did you know about Sam's girlfriend"

she had a hard time answering the question but then she finally said it…

"the demon told me"

After a few moments of silence, Jayden wiped away her tears and then she followed her father to the door.

"was I late? Is she ok? Did you save her? Where is she?" Sam questioned

"slow your roll Sammy" said Dean

"Jason, where is she?" said John in a concerned voice

"I'm here Mr. Winchester" she slowly walked into the living room where she saw John, Dean & Sam

"I told you, call me Uncle John or John" he told her

Jason went to the kitchen to start dinner. Sam was glad to see his childhood friend is well and he hugged her.

"sorry Jay" Sam whispered in her ear

"I'm sorry too Sammy" she replied

Dean was staring at Jayden in total shock. He couldn't believe that the girl he used to tease and order around grew up to be, in his own words, hot. He was still staring at her strangely.

"Dean, what? I don't bite"

"I wish" he thought to himself.

"Jay! Jay!" a little girl screamed out of no where

"Darleen! Hows my favorite little sister?"

"I am your only little sister and I'm happy that your back, wheres Kevin?" she said in a cheery voice

Jayden tried to hold back her tears…

"he's at home honey" with tears starting to fall down her cheeks

"dinners ready" said Jason and she took Darleen to the kitchen

"umm, dad, thanks for making dinner but I don't feel too hungry" Jayden said with tears falling down her face…

"its ok, I understand, if you get hungry later the food will be in the fridge"

Dean & Sam looked at Jayden as she went upstairs to her room. Both hoping that one of them could comfort her but they knew that Jayden needed her privacy, especially now.

When Jayden finished changing her clothes she slumped herself in her bed and cried. She kept thinking about the words that Kevin said and she cried even harder. The pain in her heart was growing. She couldn't stop it. But finally her mind drifts off as she quietly sleeps.

few hours had passed

All of a sudden Jayden jolted right up her bed gasping for air. She realized she had a nightmare but that nightmare happened before. She dreamt about the events with the demon, Kevin and her. The image of Kevin's throat gushing out blood. She went to go downstairs to grab something to drink. She saw Sam & Dean asleep in their living room.

She went into the kitchen and took a glass of water but her tears then again began to trickle as the thought of the dream she DID happen. The lights turned on and Jayden jumped…

"holy shit!" she said

"wow, easy it's me"

She turned around only to find Dean behind her with nothing on but his boxers. She admired his toned body (I mean who wouldn't) Dean saw tears in her eyes and went to hug her. As he did so, Jayden continued crying on Dean's naked chest.

"it's ok I'm here for you" Dean assured her.

**A/N:** Please give me a feedback. Criticisms are very welcome. Tell me what to improve and such. This is my first fan fiction in years cause I stopped a long time ago but decided to continue it. Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dean, Sam & John. This is just a fanfic for Supernatural (favorite show of all time!). No money was made writing this fanfic. I have no connection of whatsoever with WB & Supernatural. I did create the characters Jayden, Jason, and Darlene

**Warning**: Some explicit language.

Dean kissed the top of Jayden's head and she wiped her tears away.

"thanks Dean"

"I'll make this thing pay, don't worry"

For a moment, Jayden stared deep into Deans eyes and he did so with hers…

"Jayden!" yelled Darleen…

she quickly looked at Darleen, they're moment of staring into each other's eyes was broken…

"Dar, why are you still up? It's one in the morning" she said while picking up her little sister

"I don't know, guess what! Dean gave me a bag of Hersheys chocolate for dessert and I finished it in 5 minutes"

"Dean," she paused then continued "you gave her a bag of chocolate before bed?" while smiling

"hey, the kids gotta live" he gives her his sexy smirk

"yeah, with that much sugar in her system, she'll be living till pigs fly" Jayden can't believe she just said pigs fly, she was embarrassed

"pigs fly? what the heck? are you old school now?"

"never mind" she flashed a smile to Dean

"Jay Jay" Darleen interrupted again

"yes hun"

"what does 'hots' mean?"

"umm, hots?" Jayden was confused

"yeah hots cause Sam said that Dean has the hots for you"

Jayden just avoided eye contact with Dean and kept looking at Darleen. She felt a little awkward but also scared. Awkward because this guy who has the "hots" for her is standing inches away from her, and topless might I add but scared because of what might happen between them in the future.

Dean was standing by the kitchen counter and he was turning bright red really fast. He remember the convo he had with his little brother. He realizes that Sam was right, he does have feelings for Jayden but he doesn't want to act on it so soon. He wants to give Jayden some time to recover.

"ok! I gotta go to bed, I have to go hunt a poltergeist tomorrow and yeah it won't work if I'm tired….blah…blah….blah" Dean can't stop talking, it was obvious to Jayden that he was nervous. This made her giggle.

"ok now, I'm going, nite!" Dean said shyly and fast and he went to the living room and dropped to the couch.

"ok why did he all get nutty?" asked Darleen "and you still haven't answered my question"

"hun it's late and you have school tomorrow and enough about the hots word ok?"

"fine! I'll ask Sammy then tomorrow! Bleh! showing her tongue to her sister" she went to her room pouting.

Jayden was also tire so she went upstairs. As she passed by the living room she heard Dean snoring and just smiled at his direction. As she lays in bed she tries to push aside the thoughts of Kevin and the events that had unraveled.

morning

Everyone was awake except for Jayden. Darleen was now in school and the boys were ready to hunt.

"Sam, stay with Jayden" ordered John

"why?" asked Sam

"why? Gee maybe because shes in danger! Dean, Jason & I will hunt the poltergeist and we'll be home maybe late at night, do you hear me?" Sam was just ignoring his father

"Sam! Do you hear me?"

"yes sir!" sam was starting to get mad.

John, Jason headed for Johns truck. Dean toss the keys to his impala to Sam

"Sam, please watch out for her, shes very vulnerable right now" said Dean

"oh, seems like Dean has a crush on Jayden" their brotherly bickering was starting to surface.

"I'm not crushing on her asshole, shes just in danger"

"yeah, right that and you like her, and don't pretend that I didn't hear the conversation you had with her and Darleen"

"you heard that?" he was shocked

"Dean, I'm psychic, not deaf," there was a pause "boy, Darleen surely burst you bubble"

"I'm gonna get you and I suggest when you fall asleep before we get home, you better sleep with one eye open" after he threatened his brother, he went to the truck and they sped off.

it was already afternoon and Jayden just woke up

Her head has cleared up a bit and she was happy she didn't get another nightmare last night. She was on her way down and saw Sam in the living room watching an infomercial.

"morning Sam"

"it's afternoon Jay"

"oh, ok, wheres everybody?"

"hunting as usual, I have to go pick up Darleen, you have to come"

"why? Is it because this 'you're in danger we need to watch over you' crap?"

"well, yeah…"

"look Sam, I've been taught hunting since I could crawl and damn it I kick ass granted its been awhile since I kicked supernatural ass but I can still do it! I don't need protection!"

she was yelling at the top of her lungs

"Jayden," Sam held his breath and continued "you DO need protection and I have no doubt what so ever that you can kick supernatural ass because you often kicked my ass when we were little but I doubt you can kick my ass NOW…"

"yeah I can" Jayden interrupted and she started to smile

"yeah right" Sam said sarcastically and continued "but in your condition, you're vulnerable right now, so please let me help you"

"ok," she said in a low voice, then she turns around to look at the clock "shit! Darleens been waiting for us for 15 minutes and trust me that girl gets evil when you make her wait"

"then we better go"

they went into the impala and burned rubber.

in Darleen's school

Darleen opened the back door and sat. She was glaring at both of them.

"what took you so long?" she screamed. Jayden turned back to face her sister.

"sorry Dar, we got lost" Jayden explained

"don't talk to me!"

"Darleen Megan Preston! Stop being a brat and stop glaring unless you wana be the only toddler with wrinkles!" Jayden yelled at there sister. Then she looked as Sam. He was holding back a laugh.

Darleen stopped glaring and just sat quiet all the way home.

at home after dinner

"well, I'll be upstairs reading" said Jayden to Sam who was scouring his laptop for something in the living room. Sam nodded.

When Jayden closed her door, Sam walked up to Darleen who was at the big couch just twiddling her thumbs.

"hey, Darleen I know your sister punished you but I feel like its my fault you were mad and I feel bad about it"

"shes mean!"

"no, shes not, she just means well and guess what?" Sam pulls out a little mermaid dvd under the couch pillow and shows it to Darleen.

"no way! lets watch it!"

Sam immediately put the dvd on. Few minutes later Darleen fell asleep on Sams arm. Deep down Sam really wanted to have a little sister to look out for and since he doesn't have one, he treats Darleen like his sister. Pretty soon Sam fell asleep on the couch with Darleen leaning on his arm using it as a pillow.

minutes later

There was a knock on the door. Jayden heard it and thought Sam was gonna answer it but the knocking continued. So Jayden went downstairs to check on Sam & Darleen. When she looked at the living room she saw both of them were in deep slumber so she went to open the door.

"must be the guys from hunting" she muttered to herself then she opened the door. She had no idea that what she saw was going shock to her.

"OH MY GOD! AAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed.

**A/N:** Please give me a feedback. Criticisms are very welcome. Tell me what to improve and such. This is my first fan fiction in years cause I stopped a long time ago but decided to continue it. Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dean, Sam & John. This is just a fanfic for Supernatural (favorite show of all time!). No money was made writing this fanfic. I have no connection of whatsoever with WB & Supernatural. I did create the characters Jayden, Jason, Darlene, and Rachael.

Right in front of her was Kevin's spirit. There was a line on his neck where the demon slit his throat. Jayden was stunned.

"stay away, he's coming for you" he said softly

when Sam heard Jayden's scream he immediately woke up and so did Darleen, she was squinting.

"Dar, Stay here" he ordered

Sam immediately reached for the shotgun behind the couch and cocked it. When he was next to Jayden, he aimed the gun at the door only to find Dean, John, and Jason running towards Jayden.

"Sammy, it's me!" Dean yelled while ducking.

"oh, sorry I heard Jayden scream and thought there was something"

"there _was_ something"

Jayden was still not moving and there were tears streaming down her face.

"Jayden, you ok? What did you see?" asked Dean

Jayden was shaking so Dean guided her to the couch.

"umm, th…th….the…" she was having a hard time spitting out the words.

"it's ok we don't have to talk about it now" Sam said while touching Jayden's knee.

This made her look up at Sam. He saw Jayden's red puffy eyes and his heart sank. He remembered how he felt when he lost Jess.

"I saw Kevin, well his spirit," she said slowly "he told me to stay away and that something is after me"

"whose after you?" Dean asked

"I…I…I don't know" even though there weren't much questions asked she was getting irritated with the interrogation "I need some time alone"

With that said, she went to her room leaving the men in silence. Sam leaned to the couch only to fin out that he just leaned on Darleen's arm and he notice she was still asleep.

"ow!" she said in a groggy voice

"oh, sorry" he whispered to her

Sam carried her to her bedroom, feeling like a big brother taking care of his little sister.

Jayden's Room

she reached for her phone and dialed a phone number.

"hey you there?"

"Jayden, is that you?" hearing Jayden's shaky voice, the person on the other line continued "what's wrong?"

"Yeah, it's me, I really need to talk to you"

"go ahead, you know you can tell me anything"

"not now, and not this way, I wanna talk to you in person"

"tomorrow? your place?"

"thanks, you've always been there for me"

"no prob, you're like a sister to me, I'll come by around nine"

"bye"

"bye"

early morning

Sam heard a knock on the door and grabbed his shotgun. He was still in his pj's and tight shirt even though he's been awake for a while. He kept thinking about what Kevin said to Jayden. He crept slowly not making any sounds. When he reached the door, he turned the knob and opened it slowly, he gasped for air when he saw a beautiful woman. His heart skipped a beat. Realizing that he was still holding the shotgun, he hid it behind him. Sam couldn't stop staring at her.

"you know it's not polite to stare" she said with a smile

"oh, I'm sorry I was just…" his cheeks were turning red and she noticed it, so she interrupted

"it's ok, I'm Rachael," holding out her hand "can I come in?"

"I'm Sam" they shook hands and he pulled her in

"thanks Sam" she was also turning red

Rachael was admiring Sam's toned body, which she could emphasize through his tight shirt. Sam was guiding Rachael to the dining room since Dean was still having his beauty sleep. As they passed by the living room…

"who or what is that" pointing to Dean who was snoring, Sam started to laugh

"oh, that's my brother, Dean, he sleeps like a wild boar"

"I hear ya"

They reached the dinning room and they sat across from each other.

"is Jayden up yet?" she asked

"nope, she had a long night"

"oh really?" she raised her right eyebrow

"no! no! not like that!" he was quick to respond

"calm down, you look like you were going to have a heart attack, gosh, I was just kidding" she laugh hysterically while Sam just glared at her

"sorry Sam" he just nodded and then there was dead silence in the room

Each of them felt awkward and uneasy. Rachael was just tapping her fingers on the table until Sam finally started to talk. He wants to have a conversation with this striking woman in front of him.

"so Rach, why so early?"

"well, I was suppose to be here at nine but I decided to surprise my cousin so I came few hours early"

"Jayden's your cousin?"

"yeah, we're like sisters," she paused and sighed "I shouldn't have came early, I knew she would still be asleep"

"I'm glad you came early"

"and why is that?" she leaned on the table and moved forward

"we go to talk" Sam stared into her eyes

seconds later Jayden came down and entered the dinning room.

"Rachael!" they ran to each others awaiting arms and hugged

"how are you?"

"I'm fine" she said in a weak voice

"Jayden, I know you, and your not fine, tell me whats wrong?" she held Jayden by the shoulder

"Sam can you give us a sec?" Jayden asked politely

"yeah, sure, I'm just gonna go"

"thanks Sam"

Sam went into the living room thinking of a way to wake up Dean

"hun, tell me" Rachael was worried for her cousin

"you know about Kevin right?"

"yeah, uncle Jason called me, and I'm so sorry hun"

"well, last night, before I called you, his spirit appeared and warned me"

"did you tell your dad?"

"yeah, everyone in the house knows except for Darleen, I didn't want to scare her"

"wait, Sam & Dean know?" she began to panic "why? I mean, the things we deal with aren't really normal Jayden, and what if they tell the world then we could be in..." Jayden couldn't take her cousin's babbling so she cut her off

"Rachael, they're one of us"

**A/N:** Please give me a feedback. Criticisms are very welcome. Tell me what to improve and such. This is my first fan fiction in years cause I stopped a long time ago but decided to continue it. Thank You!

**Thank You:** to the advice that was given I'll try to incorporate flashbacks when I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dean, Sam & John. This is just a fanfic for Supernatural (favorite show of all time!). No money was made writing this fanfic. I have no connection of whatsoever with WB & Supernatural. I did create the characters Jayden, Jason, Rachael and Darlene

**Warning**: Some explicit language.

-in the living room-

Dean was still sound asleep.

"wake up sleeping beauty!" he playfully punched his brother's arm

"ow Sammy!"

"for the millionth time, it's Sam"

"I'm your big brother I can call you all I want" he was going back to sleep

"and I'll kick you ass" he was getting annoyed "I said get up!"

"you wish, you could kick my ass," he kept his eyes shut "what and why?"

"huh?"

"what time is it? and why do you want me to get up?"

"what, because it's 10 in the morning, you lazy bum and why, because we have a guest"

"who is it?" he was still not budging

"Rachael, Jayden's cousin"

"is she hot?"

- Sam's flashback -

"you know it's not polite to stare"

"oh, I'm sorry I was just…"

"it's ok, I'm Rachael, can I come in?"

"I'm Sam"

"thanks Sam"

Dean threw a pillow at him.

"hey, I asked you a question, is she hot?"

Sam couldn't take his brother's remarks and laziness anymore. He saw that Dean was sleeping on his blanket. Sam grabbed the blanket from underneath Dean and he landed on the floor with a loud thud. Sam was laughing uncontrollably as Dean stood up with an evil glare aimed at his brother.

"what was that for?"

"Dean, I told you to get up!"

"couldn't you just give me five more minutes?"

"what are you 13?"

"stop answering my questions with questions" he yawned "and I'll get you for this"

-dinning room-

"you mean they hunt? like paranormal hunting?" Rachael was having a hard time believing

"yeah, and their dad too" she sighed "their mom was killed the same thing that killed my mom and Kevin" she was starting to tear

"oh honey," she hugged Jayden "I promise you this son of a bitch will suffer, every single fiber of his being will experience pain"

"Rach……thank you, I'm glad you came, I just needed some to talk to"

"I'm always here for you and never forget that, and you could've talk to your dad"

"he's guy! I'm pretty much surrounded by guys well except for Darleen but she's too young"

"ok, I get your point," she continued "and speaking of guys, whats the deal with Sam and Dean"

-loud thud-

the girls rushed to the living room.

"what was that?" questioned Jayden

"that was Dean," said Sam while laughing "he fell on the floor"

"morning Jayden" Dean was smiling at her and Rachael, as well as Sam, knew that there was something between them.

"morning Dean, are you ok?"

"yeah, I'm fine, just dandy" glaring at Sam. Rachael then cleared her throat.

"oh, umm this is my cousin, Rachael" Dean shook Rachael's hand "and Sam, well you already met her"

"Rachael!" Darleen was up running to hug her cousin

"hi Darleen," she bent down to hug her, she took something out of her pocket "I got you something, guess"

"what is it?"

"just guess" Darleen started pouting

"that's not a really good idea, it's morning and she's grumpy, I suggest you give it to her" whispered Jayden and Rachael understood

"here ya go kiddo"

"gummy worms!" grabs the bag from Rachael then hugs her "thanks Rach" she then ran to her room to prepare for school.

Soon, Jason went down then John.

"what's going on?" asked Jason. Rachael turned and saw her uncle.

"uncle Jason, it's nice to see you again" she hugged him

"Nice to see you too Rach, oh by the way, this is John Winchester" pointing to John at his side, they shook hands

"this is my niece, she's also a hunter, I trained Jayden and her when they were young"

Dean's face was in total shock to find out that Rachael is a hunter. However, Sam's face lit up. He was glad to know that Rachael and him have something in common and that he doesn't have to lie to her about his true identity. Dean saw his little brother's face and nudged him.

"listen, uncle J, can Jayden and I go out?" Rachael asked

"please dad, I want to be normal for once, with all the thing happening right now…" Jayden pleaded

"I don't know, it's too dangerous"

"uncle J, I'll look after her I promise"

"ok, but with one condition"

"anything you want dad" said Jayden

"Dean & Sam have to go with you"

Dean & Sam immediately turned their heads to look at Jason.

"I agree, with the situation right now, you need extra protection Jayden" said John "you alright with that boys?" he turned to his sons

"yeah, dad" Sam smiled

"sure thing" Dean added

"but dad, it's suppose to be just us girls" Jayden complained

"look honey, you either go with Dean & Sam or you're not going anywhere at all" Jason said firmly

"ok, I'll go take a shower" Jayden just gave up

**A/N:** Please give me a feedback. Criticisms are very welcome. Tell me what to improve and such. This is my first fan fiction in years cause I stopped a long time ago but decided to continue it. Thank You!

**Thank You: **Thank you all and I'll try to improve on your suggestions, I'm just restarting writing so I'm a little rusty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dean, Sam & John. This is just a fanfic for Supernatural (favorite show of all time!). No money was made writing this fanfic. I have no connection of whatsoever with WB & Supernatural. I did create the characters Jayden, Jason, Rachael and Darlene

**Warning**: Some explicit language.

-few minutes pass and Jayden has done taking a shower -

Jayden was coming down and she saw Rachael, Dean & Sam standing by the open door waiting to leave. Dean was taken back by how pretty Jayden looked, she had her wavy brown hair down, light make up, high heel boots, tight jeans and shirt with the sweatshirt with the zipper stopping by her chest and then a jean jacket. Dean's mouth just dropped open. Rachael saw Dean's face and giggled. Sam nudged his brother. Before they left Jayden kissed her dad and sister goodbye and hugged John.

"so, whose care are we taking?" asked Rachael

"that one" Dean pointed to the impala

"sweet car I though it was Uncle Jason's cause you look more like you drive that one" pointing to John's truck, she was teasing Dean. He didn't respond.

Sam sat rode shotgun while Jayden sat behind Dean and Rachael behind Sam. They decided to go to a restaurant. Jayden suggested Bosco's Diner. So Dean decided to go there. When they arrived they sat in a booth. Rachael scooted first then Jayden. Sam was across from Rachael and Dean was across from Jayden. A good looking waitress came to get their orders and she was flirting with Dean.

"so what's you order handsome?" she asked Dean

"oh, me? I'd like to have a cheeseburger with fries and a beer please" he smirked

"sure thing wink so how about you three?"

Jayden was starting to get annoyed. She ordered cesar salad with water, Rach ordered mashed potatoes with soda and Sam ordered hamburger and a beer.

"ok your orders will be out in 10 minutes"

"thanks" Dean said. Rachael and Sam noticed that Jayden was tense.

"heres my number" she hand Dean a piece of paper with her number

"oh, what's your name?" Dean was still flirting.

"it's Carol"

"Carol, such a pretty name, is it Carol with one L or two?" Sam just rolled his eyes

"it's one and call me, I'm free tonight and I have no work tomorrow" she winked at Dean for the second time

"sure thing sweetheart" he replied in a sexy way

With Dean's reply to Carol, Jayden was pushed to the limit and she stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom" she said to Rachael and she left

"I'll be back" said Rachael to Sam

-bathroom-

"Jayden what's wrong"

"I don't know, I suddenly got jealous"

"that's normal"

"I guess but I just lost Kevin and for me, having feelings for Dean right now, I just think it's too soon"

"I know this may sound cheesy, but you're heart will tell you when your ready" she hugged her

"thanks, I just feel guilty that I'm moving on from Kevin so fast"

"guilt is always there Jayden but is will soon fade away"

"thanks again, it's nice to have someone to talk to about this stuff"

"your welcome, we better go, Sam and Dean probably ate our food" they both laughed

at the table in the diner

the waitress has left with a huge smile on her face hoping that he would score tonight.

"are you blind?" Sam hit Dean on the arm with the back of his hand

"what?!" rubbing his arm

"you didn't see Jayden's reaction?"

"no, why"

"of course you didn't see it, you were to busy flirting with Carol"

"wait, what happened to Jayden? Is she ok?"

"man, I sometimes wonder why girls would sleep with someone as dumb as you"

"that's because most girls prefer downstairs brain that upstairs brain Sammy"

"oh, gross, don't tell me that crap!"

"so where's Jayden and Rachael?"

"they are in the bathroom" he sighed "Jayden was jealous and Rachael went to comfort her"

"jealous of who?" Dean was still rubbing his arm

"you, you idiot! It's obvious she likes you and I definitely know you like her"

"oh" Dean was dumbfounded

"oh? that's all you can say? oh? Dean, you like her and all but you never…" Sam stopped scolding his brother because he saw Jayden and Rachael were coming back.

**A/N:** Please give me a feedback. Criticisms are very welcome. Tell me what to improve and such. This is my first fan fiction in years cause I stopped a long time ago but decided to continue it. Thank You!

**Thank You: **To all your suggestions and don't worry, action will come soon, I'm just building on their love life for now. The details I'll work on cause the last story I handed in , my teacher said I write too much detail…I'll try to balance it out. Thanks All!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dean, Sam & John. This is just a fanfic for Supernatural (favorite show of all time!). No money was made writing this fanfic. I have no connection of whatsoever with CW & Supernatural. I did create the characters Jayden, Jason, Rachael and Darlene

Dean could tell Jayden was hurt and he was mad at himself for causing it. Jayden just sat quietly and ate her food while Sam & Rachael were talking about college. Dean just rolled his eyes at his brother's comment about law school but he can't help looking at Jayden's sad face. Dean started to talk hoping that Jayden would lighten up.

"So, Sam, Darleen tells me that you have the 'hots' for Rachael" Dean said with a 'I told you I'd get you' look

Jayden looked up at Dean and started to smile. Dean winked at her. Sam was turning red soo fast and Rachael was smiling at Sam obviously happy to know that their feelings for each other were mutual. Same shot Dean a look that almost says "I hate you" then Dean had a comeback and whispered "gotcha." Sam was silent the whole time after that incident.

Before they left Jayden went to the cashier to buy a bottle of water. Rachael talked to the boys.

"ok, lets go somewhere fun, Jayden needs to get her mind off of some things as you know"

"park?" Sam suggested

"ok, the park then"

"park what?" Jayden butted in

"we're going to the park and hang out, you know relax and stuff" Dean said

"Dean," she raised her eyebrow "relax? I've know you since we were little and relax? You never liked relaxing you're more on the go" Dean was glad that Jayden had lighten up

"well, when I was young, I was like an energy ball, but hey I grew up, I changed"

"yeah, riiiiiiiight, lets go"

In the car Dean blasted metallica and he was the only one singing to it. Sam rolled his eyes, Rachael made faces at Dean and Jayden was holding back a laugh at what Rachael is doing.

-at the park-

It was a perfect day for a stroll, temperature was about 70 degrees, not much people. It was a sea side park so there was a board walk by the ocean.

Jayden and Dean were walking together in front of Sam and Rachael. Rachael was giving signals to Sam that they should leave Dean and Jayden alone.

"I gotta go get something in the car" said Rachael

"I'll go with you" said Sam. Dean throws the keys to Sam.

Sam and Rachael walked away leaving Dean & Jayden together. They were walking on the boardwalk when Jayden sat on one of the ledges watching at the sun setting. Dean sat next to her closely.

"it's beautiful isn't it?" she said

"yeah, very pretty" Dean didn't know what to say so he just blurted something out

"oh yeah, right, you don't do chick flick moments" she said with a smile. Dean felt bad.

There was a moment of silence between them but this time it wasn't awkward. They watched the sun go down over the blue ocean and watch the skies turn orange to grey as nightfall came.

"I'm sorry" Dean said

"for what?"

"about the waitress"

"oh," Jayden turned pink "it's ok I mean you were just being your natural same old Dean"

"yeah, I guess" he smiled at her "but still, I know I hurt your feelings"

Jayden just sat quietly thinking how sweet it was of him to apologize. She could feel her heart melt when Dean said "I'm sorry." But she still feared that she moving on to fast.

"look, Jayden," Dean broke through Jayden's deep thoughts and she turned to Dean "I like you"

Jayden was shocked to hear Dean's confession. Dean was looking deep into her eyes as if he was trying to read her mind.

"I like you too Dean" she said jokingly to ease the tension but deep down she knew what he meant by like.

"no, not that way, I mean……..I have feelings for you"

"oh" that was all she could say, she pretended that she was surprised. Jayden's face was blank, Dean was hurt

"I'm sorry, just forget about this, it never happened"

"no, Dean, as hard as it is for me to admit, I have feeling for you too," Dean's face lit up "but, I think it's too soon, loosing Kevin and all the events that just happened I'm not ready yet but maybe in the future we'll have something"

"I understand -smirk- we'll just be friends for now" Dean pulled Jayden with his right arm and out it around her, she leaned her head on his shoulders as they watch the sun disappear.

-meanwhile in the Impala-

Sam and Rachael sat at the back seat talking to each other.

"so, I never got to know you that much" she said

"really, I though we had a pretty good convo back at the dining room"

"that was you interrogating me, so it's my turn to ask the questions"

"go ahead shoot"

"so, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-three"

"cool, me too, let's see…" Rachael couldn't think of a question she was too nervous beaing around him and he just sat there staring at her. Rachael turned to Sam. They we're staring into each other's eyes. They leaned in to kiss when….

**A/N:** Please give me a feedback. Criticisms are very welcome. Tell me what to improve and such. This is my first fan fiction in years cause I stopped a long time ago but decided to continue it. Thank You!

**Thank You: **Thanks All!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dean, Sam & John. This is just a fanfic for Supernatural (favorite show of all time!). No money was made writing this fanfic. I have no connection of whatsoever with CW & Supernatural. I did create the characters Jayden, Jason, Rachael and Darlene.

"Hello, kiddoes!" Dean said while smiling at Sam. Sam & Rachael jumped. Jayden was directing a smile at Rachael.  
"fk you Dean!" were the words that kept repeating in Sam's head. He gave his older brother a look that could kill  
"ready to go home?" Dean asked  
"yeah" Jayden answered

On their way home Sam and Rachael were silent at the back seat. As Dean watched Sam from the rearview mirror, he gave him a smile all Sam did in response was a cold stare. When they arrived, Jayden was asleep in the passenger seat leaning her head on the glass window. Sam & Rachael rushed inside as soon as the car stopped. Dean gently touched her shoulder to wake her.

"wha?" she said weakly  
"we're here"  
"oh, ok" Dean saw that she was tired  
"want me to carry you?"  
"oh no it's ok, thanks for the offer though"  
"no problem" he smiled at her

Dean followed behind Jayden as they walked in

-inside the house-

Sam was sitting on the couch. Rachael was in the kitchen talking to her uncle.

"Rach, can you do me a favor?"  
"anything Uncle J"  
"can you stay here for a couple of weeks? You know, for Jayden, things have been rocky for her lately and she needs to talk to someone. I know she wouldn't talk to me, heck, I'm her dad, we never had a deep conversation about things"  
"I'd love to stay here, I'm also taking a year off from college to get back to my 'hobby'"  
"you mean hunting?" she nodded "I see" he smiled at his niece "thank you for doing this"  
"no problem and besides, I already have my essentials in my trunk"

She went upstairs to tell Jayden the good news. All Jayden could do in response is to leap into her cousins awaiting arms. That night they wanted to relax so they bought a bucket of ice cream, packets of face mask and rented horror movies, when they got home, Darleen, Jason and John were gone. Rachael went up to Jayden's room to set up, Jayden saw Sam in the kitchen.

"Sammy, do you know where my dad and Darleen are?" her faced was filled with concern  
"don't worry, they're out, Darleen wanted to watch this new movie in theaters…it think it was called 'Happy Feet'"  
"oh, ok"  
"and, normally I would have pounded anyone who calls me Sammy but only you and Dean can get away with it"  
"and probably Rachael" she grinned  
"what?"  
"oh don't pull that 'I don't know what your talking about but I really do know' thing with me" she had an annoyed look "I know you too well Sammy, we grew up together!"  
"ok, fine…so I like her" Jayden smiled "what?"  
"its nice"  
"nice what?"  
"nice that you're moving on, its been awhile what happened to Jess and I know she wants you to be happy"  
"I guess….and Kevin would have wanted the same with you"  
"I know but its just too soon"  
"I understand"  
"Jayden! Get your butt up here! The ice cream is melting! And the movie is starting!" screamed Rachael from her room  
"I better go, before she eats all the ice cream, you and Dean are welcome to join if you want"  
"ok thanks"

-Jayden's room-

Rachael was already in her pajamas sitting on the floor leaning into Jayden's bed with a spoon in her mouth and the bucket of ice cream on the floor. Jayden soon changed to her pajamas and joined her cousin on the floor. Few minutes later they applied their face mask and returned to their movie. They were watching The Exorcist.

"that Linda Blair is scary but pretty and pea soup?…yuck" commented Rachael and Jayden started to giggle

There was a knock on the door.

"who is it?" asked Rachael  
"sam and dean" Sam replied. Rachael's face lit up  
"come in!" said Jayden  
"oh my god! What the? Your faces? pointing to the girls' faces Theres gunk on your face" said Dean laughing. Sam smacked his brothers arm and Dean stopped laughing.  
"oh please grow up, its face mask" Rachael said and turned to Jayden "I think we need to take these off, they are starting to hurt"  
"yeah, I can feel it"  
"can we watch the movie with you two?" asked Sam "if the offer still stands"  
"sure you can" replied Rachael with a wink at Sam

The girls went to the bathroom and washed their faces. When they returned Rachael sat next to Sam on the floor and Sam put his arm around her. Jayden sat next to Dean in the love seat. She linked her arm with Deans and rested her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes Jayden fell asleep, so Dean grabbed the blanket and put it over them, Jayden snuggled up to him. He then soon fell asleep. Sam and Rachael were laying on their bellies on the floor then both soon fell asleep.

-morning-

Everyone was awake in the dinning room eating breakfast when John was entering the room.

"where were you last night?" barked Sam  
"easy Sammy" said Dean. Sam just sat and continued eating his bacon. There were a few moments of silence in the table. Jayden handed John a cup of coffee.  
"Thanks….I was investigating a college close by" John finally answered and dropped a folder on the table "heres all the info"

Dean took the folder and red the papers, so did Sam. Rachael was interested so she also red the file. Jayden just continued eating her food

"wow, four students have been found and all have their hearts ripped out?" Sam was surprised  
"yeah and it seems like the police think its just wolf attacks…yeah right wolves…idiots" added Dean  
"wolves? We live close to the city and they say wolves? They are idiots" added Jayden. She was now interested.  
"I was thinking, you kids could do this job" said John  
"are you serious?" Sam was a little confused "cause usually you would tell us…."  
"we'll do it" Dean cut off Sam  
"not to be a burden but, can we join you?" asked Rachael  
"oh, sweetheart, this is a dangerous gig and…" Dean said  
"we can do it" Jayden said

Jayden has been longing for a hunt. She wanted to get back to what she was born to do and give her mom and Kevin justice. She really wanted to do this job.

"you boys might need their help" said John  
"why is that?" Dean was getting annoyed…all he wanted was to keep Jayden safe  
"well, considering the fact that someone has to pretend to be a student there to check the inside of the school and observe students' and teachers' behavior" said John

Rachael looked at Jayden and she nodded.

"we'll be the students" Rachael said. Jayden nodded in approval. Sam and Dean were in shock. Dean turned to Jason.  
"can we talk?"  
"yeah" replied Jason

-at the porch-

"you're not saying anything?" Dean said with his anger rising  
"no, because its what she needs" Jason said  
"what she needs is to be safe"  
"no you don't understand, she needs to get back out there, hunting the supernatural" he sighed "Dean, its what Jayden loves to do the most, she lost her mom to a supernatural being and now, Kevin, she wants to give them justice"  
"I understand"  
"Dean, promise me one thing"  
"what?"  
"take care of her"  
"I promise, I will"

-in the dinning room-

"so what the name of the college?" asked Rachael  
"O'Brien Community College" replied Sam  
"you have got to be kidding me" said Jayden. She was surprised

**Thank You: **Criticism are very welcome! Thanks All!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dean, Sam & John. This is just a fanfic for Supernatural (favorite show of all time!). No money was made writing this fanfic. I have no connection of whatsoever with CW & Supernatural. I did create the characters Jayden, Jason, Rachael and Darlene.

**A/N**: Sorry for the very long no update. School work has been stacking up and mid-terms next week and also I started adding on my new fan fiction "The Prophecy" check it out! Anyways, hope you guys are still keeping tabs on this Reviews are very greatly appreciated! Good or bad, I'll take it! so without further adieu, HAPPY READING!...

**Warning**: Some usage of harsh language.

Tears started to swell up in her eyes, she stood up and went outside the house. Sam was left confused.

"did I say something wrong?" he asked Rachael

"ummm, no, not at all, its just that, she has a history there and it's a bad one"

She ran past Jason and Dean, she didn't even notice them, Dean ran after her. By the time Dean caught up with her, she was already sitting at the curb. He sat next to her. He wondered why she was upset, tears were running down her cheeks.

"you okay?" he asked her. 'Damn it!…..stupid question' he thought to himself, she was crying obviously she wasn't okay. "you wanna talk?" he tried again

"its just that the school we're investigating, its not really peachy for me"

Dean started to rub her back to calm her breathing. Then she started to talk about what happened in the college. She went there for her first year since it was close to her home, she wanted to help her dad raise Darleen. She met a girl named Kendra, turns out she was the bitch of the school and well, Jayden was dating her ex, Kevin, of course Jayden didn't know.

Kendra made it her life mission to make Jayden's life a living hell. Kendra made one of her boyfriends (yes one of, you can say that she's the female version of John Tucker, also the reason why Kevin left her) call Jayden and left her a threatening call, she let all of her girlfriends join in too, the typical "oops I spilled my drink on you" (which seems to be happening everyday) and the rumor mill. But Jayden got to her breaking point when Kendra spread around that she paid Kevin money to be her girlfriend because according to Kendra she is "a low-life skanky bitch that can't get a boyfriend" added to that she also said that Jayden was "living with his creepy psychotic dad and demented sister." Jayden could handle the beating towards her but when Kendra involved her family, she was put to the limit. That day of the harassment, Jayden went home during one of her classes and brought out her shotgun. She was going to aim it at Kendra's head and blow it to pieces, that was her plan.

-flashback-

"where are you going with that?" asked her dad, indicating to her shotgun

"no where" was simply all she said, and she was heading for the door

"Jayden! Where are you going?!?!" he yelled

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled back, she was in the verge of tears  
She was by the door when her dad grabbed her and she fell on his chest in a heap of tears.

She never went back to school after that. The next day, Kevin was worried about her so he visited her after school and brought the work she missed.

"hey babes" he said softly as he was entering her room, she was sitting on the floor cleaning her knife collection and she just glared at him. He noticed her knives and gulped.

"look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about me and Kendra but that was the past and…" Jayden stood up and stared intently in Kevin's eyes

"and what?!, that she just made everyday of my life in that school a living hell! And on top of that she insulted my family Kevin!"

"I'm sorry for that too, but baby" he was getting close to Jayden, she could almost feel his warm breath, this made her tingle "its all in the past and I'm with you now, I'd rather be here with you than that skanky bitch" he kissed her lips, she kissed him back.

After they parted from each others lips, she sighed and smiled. Kevin was always there for her no matter what.She kissed him back more passionately and he returned it, soon it was a full-on make out session, then they were groping, then clothes were flying. He pulled off the blanket off her bed and laid her down gently. He went beside her and pulled the cover over both of them. Then, they made love, their very first time together.

After their adventure under the covers, Jayden laid her head on Kevin's chest.

"hey babes" Kevin said

"yeah?" she said weakly

"how about we ditch this place"

"what?" she muttered

"you know, we leave this town, start a new beginning you and me" he looked down on her

-end flashback-

"ok I know, its like a high school story thing but, the things she said about my family, it just hurt me"

"I'm sorry" Dean replied, he put his arm around her shoulder

"thanks" she was sniffling

"is that why you went to another college?"

"yeah, Kevin's idea" she smiled at the thought of Kevin but soon frowned

"lets head back up to the house" he suggested and she nodded in agreement.

On their way back, Dean still had his right arm around Jayden's shoulder, she put her left arm around his waist. Dean just smirked and her action.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, sad I know…I don't own Dean, Sam & John. This is just a fanfic for Supernatural (favorite show of all time!). No money was made writing this fanfic. I have no connection of whatsoever with CW & Supernatural. I did create the characters Jayden, Jason, Rachael and Darlene.

**A/N**: Sorry for the very long no update again. School work, and finally the mid-terms are way over! So I might be updating this like crazy cause I have it all typed ) and again, reviews are very greatly appreciated! Good or bad, I'll take it! ) Enjoy reading!!!

"rise and shine sleepy heads!" yelled Sam as he poked his head to Jayden's room, where Rachael was also sleeping.

"is he always that cheery in the morning? Or what?" Rachael questioned as she pulled

back her covers over her

"he's an early riser, and we should really get up"

"make me"

"first day of school sweetie!" she pulled back Rachael's covers and pinched her cheeks

"Jayden! I swear you're acting like Darleen" she sticked out her tongue at Jayden

"oh, and you're not?!" she was getting up to get ready, before she reached the bathroom, Rachael stopped her

"Jay, you sure you can do this?"

"I'll be fine" she smiled weakly "and besides you're there to stop me if I get tempted to reach for my shotgun" she winked at her

"hell, the way she treated you, I'll probably be the first one to pull the trigger" they both laughed then Jayden went to the bathroom

The girls were heading to Jayden's red mustang when someone grabbed her by the arm. She spun around to see Dean with his hear tousled and its clearly seen that he just woke up. Sam was standing behind him.

"hey, how about we drop you off" he said while rubbing his eyes

"um, thanks Dean but you look like you need more sleep" Jayden said

"yeah, maybe you should go back to your cave and sleep like a wild boar" added

Rachael. She and Sam laughed hysterically

"bite me" Dean replied "actually we were just heading out to pick up some stuff and we'll just drop you off and then pick you up later"

"ok, ok, you push me to it" said Jayden

When they arrived in the school, Rachael sneaked a kiss on Sam's cheeks and headed out the door. Sam's cheeks turned into about many different shades of red. Jayden turned to Dean and stared into his eyes. She then leaned and kissed his cheek and said thanks and goodbye. By the time Jayden was by the school doors Dean was still trying to regain all his senses enough for him to start driving. He was a bit shocked at what Jayden did. Luckily all his senses came back a few minutes later. Sam and Dean stared at each other from the rearview mirror with a mile wide smiles on their faces.

Jayden and Rachael made sure that they had the same classes before the school began, luckily, that happened. During their free time they went around the school looking for suspicious things. Jayden had Dean's busted up walkman with her for an EMF sweep.

"Jayden, what the hell? You listening to Backstreet Boys?"

"no, its Dean's EMF detector thing"

"it looks like a busted up walkman"

"I know that's what he made it out of"

"what a weirdo"

College was uneventful and boring as usual and the girls didn't find anything, they were starting to think that it was just a prank. They were on their way out to meet the boys when Jayden spotted a familiar red head all over Dean and Dean seemed to be enjoying it. She approached them, sadly Dean was oblivious to this while Sam was nudging Dean but he seemed to ignore it.

"Kendra?" Jayden said. The read head turned around but still had one of her arm around Dean's neck

"well well well, if it isn't Jayden Preston" Kendra said "I heard you killed your boyfriend"

"why you skanky whore, you better take that back or" Rachael was charging on Kendra but Jayden stopped her

"I didn't kill him, he was murdered by something" Jayden said sternly

"what ever" Kendra replied. She turned to Dean and kept rubber herself on to him.

Sam was glaring at his brother, Rachael was glaring at him too. Dean, tried to push her off but it seems like his downstairs brain was over powering his upstairs brain. Kendra saw Jayden and again released her grip on Dean. 

"could you leave us alone?" Kendra said to Jayden 

Jayden was about to cry when Rachael grabbed her arm and they walked to the direction to her house. Sam followed them. Dean was still pinned by Kendra and couldn't get out. Before Jayden left, he saw her sad face knowing that she was hurt.

"sorry about that" Sam apologized for his brother. Both girls didn't answer. They just continued walking with Sam closely behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, sad I know…I don't own Dean & Sam which is probably a good thing cause God knows what I would do if I owned them…lol. This is just a fanfic for Supernatural (favorite show of all time!). No money was made writing this fanfic. I have no connection of whatsoever with CW & Supernatural. I did create the characters Jayden, Jason, Rachael and Darlene.

Jayden was sitting on the porch swing when Dean arrived. She didn't move from her seat. Dean sat next to her.

"I'm sorry" he said

"I'm fine, its no big deal" she said.

He saw a tear fall down her left cheek. She went inside the house and into her room to hide her pain from Dean. She had to accept the fact that she was falling for him and theres no escaping it.

The next day, Jayden & Rachael took Jayden's car. She didn't want the repeat of yesterday. When they got to college and did their investigation every free time that they get, it seems like they found nothing and they were beginning to get discouraged again. All through the day, both of them noticed that Kendra was missing, this information was somewhat overwhelming to the girls. Rachael used Jayden's car to ditch his last class to meet Sam in a restaurant for their first date together. Finally, Sam has asked Rachael out on a real date, she hoped that her kiss on his cheek would work and it sure did. Jayden was waiting for her dad to pick her up when the rain started pouring. She decided to walk home not caring that she was practically soaked through already. When she reached the door step she realized that she left her keys in her room. 'Dang it!, I'm wet and I'm stuck outside and cold!' she thought. But then she spotted the Impala. She knocked on the door. To her surprise she was greeted by a half naked Dean with a blanket wrapped around his waist. She blushed and smiled at Dean.

"Jayden! Oh my god! You're wet get..." said Dean but was cut off

"baby, come on lets go for round four" a woman said

Then she saw two arms wrap around Dean's bare chest and nibbling on his ear and shoulder. 'Kendra' the name just flashed right into Jayden's head and all the pain and anger she felt came rushing back. Dean tried to get away from her but her grip was strong. She was trying to hold back her tears.

"oh hey Jaydie, how was college? can I borrow your notes?" she asked happily

"don't call me Jaydie, and I guess this is why you missed today's lessons" she was about to explode

"no Jayden, it's not what it looks like" Dean pleaded

"then what does it look like Dean?! Can you explain it to me? Cause I'm really having a hard time comprehending" tears were flowing freely

"Jaydie, what do you think we're doing silly, we're having sex!" Kendra replied

Jayden was about to break down so she ran to her room and locked herself in. Dean told Kendra to leave and she surprisingly obeyed. When everything was cleaned up, he gently knocked on Jayden's door but there was no response. He turned the knob and slowly opened the door to reveal an empty room. He walked over to her bed and found a note.

_Dean,_

I need to get out for awhile, let things calm down. Please don't come looking for me. I need to be away from all of this because, I can't handle it anymore. 

_I'm falling for you and that's why I can't stay because seeing you with her just tares me apart. I hope you find happiness with her, I really do._

Tell Dad that I just need to cool off, he'll understand and tell Darleen that I went on a vacation.

Take Care.

Jayden

His stomach churned. He realized that she loved him and now it was too late for him to tell her that he loved her too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, sad I know…I don't own Dean & Sam which is probably a good thing cause God knows what I would do if I owned them…lol. I do own Jayden & Rachael.

* * *

(Sam & Rachael's date)

They staring aimlessly in each other eyes now for about 15 minutes. They just finished eating their food and Sam was holding on Rachael's hand from across the table. They were staring at each other. Then, Sam's phone rang.

"what?!….why?…you idiot!…you know Dean, you really gotta learn to control your downstairs brain!" Sam said through gritted teeth "why do you have to do this?….to her?!…we gotta look for her…bye!"

"what happened? is everything okay?" Rachael asked

"umm…Jayden left" just as Sam said those words, Rachael's phone rang to signal a text message has arrived.

_Meet me at our place. Just you please._

She knew it was from Jayden. Sam questioned about her if it was Jayden but she denied it. When they arrived home, Rachael said that she wanted to look for Jayden and ask their friends if they have seen her so she went out. It took Rachael ten minutes to arrive where Jayden told her to go. She parked in the lost by the trees, it was dark now around 8 o'clock. She walked behind the building and found Jayden sitting on the swing, leaning her head on the handles with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"hey" Rachael said

"hey" Jayden replied back "I thought you forgot what our place meant" she said with a smile

"how can I?" she sat on the swing next to Jayden and started swaying back and forth slowly "we went to middle school here together"

"yeah, we were a crazy duo weren't we?"

"hell yeah" she chuckled "but this was always _our_ place, we would always hang out here and talk about…things"

Rachael & Jayden remembered their last memory in that place, it was a painful one. It was the time when Rachael had to move because of her parent's job, even though they were cousins, their view of each other was always something more, sisters.

"yeah, boy, this place should brings back good memories too, you remember?"

"ummm…no" Rachael said shyly

"oh, come on this is where you made out with Ryan Nicholson and then got mono three days later!"

"okay…that was awkward, not good" they laughed "you okay?" their laughter has stopped and there was just dead silence

"not really" tears were starting to fall again

"you want to talk about it? or shall we go to the hotel and sulk with a tub of cookie dough ice cream and watch blood and guts type movies?" she was trying to cheer up her best friend, it worked a bit, but then there was sadness again

"lets talk"

"okay"

"he slept with her" she closed her eyes as if hoping that when she opened them it would all be just a dream

"that bastard….I'm gonna take his little head and…"

"please stop, Rachael please"

"sorry hun"

"it's okay" but it wasn't "I'm falling for him and seeing him with Kendra…like that…it just hurt me so much and I thought he felt the same way about me"  
Rachael got off the swing and went behind Jayden. She wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on Jayden's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" she hated seeing her like this, she was planning on going home and teaching Dean a lesson or two but Jayden needs her.

They bought ice cream and rented gory movies. A few minutes into the movie Jayden fell asleep on her bed. Rachael put a blanket over her and went to her own bed and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sam & Dean. I do the characters that you don't recognize.

**A/N**: Reviews please!

(at home)

Dean was pacing around while Sam was trying to contact Rachael if she has found Jayden but there was no answer.

"anything?" Dean asked anxiously

"no" Sam said while glaring at Dean

"okay, I know Sam, I skrewed up! I'm sorry!"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to" after that statement, Sam stormed off to the guest room where his dad has been staying

"I know" he said under his breath.

Dean sat in the living room alone staring at the telephone in hopes that Jayden or Rachael would call. It has been an hour and still no call, Dean was now sitting on the couch leaning his head back. He closed his eyes and all he could see were Jayden's tearful face. 'you're an asshole Dean, she loves you! And this is what you do to her?' he thought to himself. Just then the phone rang. He ran for the phone lying on the dinner table and answered it.

"Jayden?"

"uh, no Dean, this is Jason is something wrong"

'Crap' he thought "oh no not at all, Jayden just needed to cool off"

"oh, I get it, she'll be back, don't worry"

'I hope so' his mind was having its own say on the situation "so where are you?" trying to change the subject

"unfortunately, Darleen has the stomach flu so we're staying in the hospital for a couple of days"

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you need anything brought up?"

"no, Jayden packed our stuff and loaded it in the car already"

'Jayden' "oh, okay"

"keep an eye on the place for me?"

"sure no problem"

"okay, bye"

"bye"

He laid on the couch with the phone on the coffee table and soon he drifted to sleep with a pain that bothered him ever since Jayden left.

Jayden was awake at 5 o'clock already, she was having a hard time sleeping. Rachael was still sound asleep. She wanted to call home to check up on things but she feared that Dean might answer the phone. An hour later, she found the guts to pick up the phone and call. She went to the bathroom for privacy. She dialed nervously praying that Sam would pick it up. Well, her prayers were answered…

"hello" Sam said groggily

"Sam, its me"

"oh my god Jayden!" he screamed

"sssssssshhhhhhhh!!!! Don't wake Dean, I don't want him to know" she said quickly

"oh, sorry" he said in a whisper

"its okay, so how are things?"

"going fine, Darleens in the hospital with the stomach flu"

"that kid needs to back off the sugars or something" she laughed

"I guess" it was nice to hear her laugh "he's worried about you"

"I thought dad would understand" she was worried

"not you're dad" he was hesitant a bit "Dean"

"Sam, can you really blame me?" 'Dean' tears started to flow but she brushed them away

"sorry, its just that"

"no Sam, its not your fault" she sighed "I'm the one that's suppose to apologize to you for ruining your night"

"huh?" then it dawned on him "wait, is Rachael with you?"

"umm, yeah, again, I am sooo sorry"

"its okay, I was just worried sick about her well, _and_ you"

"she's fine right here, dozing off, don't worry Sammy"

"good, Jayden…"

"yeah?"

"when are you coming back?" he was worried

"I'm not sure Sam, I mean I just can't face him, not yet"

"hope you come back soon" he heard footsteps "he's here I gotta go"

"okay, bye!"

"take care….both of you"

"same goes for both of you"

Dean heard Sam talking to someone on the phone and got curious, he thought it could be Jayden, maybe he could apologize and hope that she'll come back….to him. He questioned Sam on who the caller was. Sam was hesitant in the begging but he was still mad at Dean. He wanted to make him feel guilty.

"oh, that was Jayden" he said while making coffee

"what?!?! And you didn't tell me?" he raised his voice

"no Dean, cause she really can't handle your shit right now" he said calmly as if Dean's anger was nothing

"Sam, she could be hurt for all we know!"

"oh, _now_ you care for her?!?! Where was that yesterday when Jayden came home and saw that slut was all over you?" he had a venomous tone

Dean didn't answer so Sam decided to continue.

"she's fine, with Rachael" his voice was normal again, he turned to face his brother. Dean was sitting on the kitchen table with his head down "you know Dean, you keep telling me that you love her but what you did yesterday man, it just seems that all you said about her was just bullshit"

Dean raised his head to face Sam. Sam was shocked to see his brother in tears. He had never seen his brother cry over a girl. It made him realize that his brother _was_ guilty and he felt bad about pushing it.

"I'm sorry" Sam whispered. Dean wiped his tears away.

"you're right, how could I have done that to her" he showed Jayden's note to Sam and he red it. "she did love me after all. I was trying to get away from her, look for someone else, I thought she just wanted to be friends with me" he brushed away another tear from his cheek. Then he remembered their time in the park, they were watching the sun set.

_"look, Jayden…I like you"  
"I like you too Dean"  
"no, not that way, I mean…I…I...I have feelings for you"_  
she was quiet, he was hurt  
_"I'm sorry, just forget about this, it never happened"  
"no, Dean, as hard as it is for me to admit, I have feelings for you too,"  
"but, I think it's too soon, loosing Kevin and all the events that just happened I'm not ready yet but maybe in the future we'll have something"  
"I understand, we'll just be friends……..for now"_

"but all along," he continued "she did love me"

Sam felt bad for his brother. It has been awhile since his brother actually fell in love with someone since Cassie. He knew it didn't end well. He handed Dean his coffee as they had their breakfast in silence.

Jayden was shaking Rachael awake, it was 9. They needed a head start for their plans this evening.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sam & Dean. I do own Jayden and Rachael.

**A/N**: Finally an update!...hehehe…I hope this was worth the wait. Just a warning on this chapter cause strong language is used. Reviews please!

The girls pulled over at the back parking lot of the college. Earlier that day they decided to visit it one more time just to make sure they didn't miss anything, good thing they did. They discovered a secret passage leading to the basement. When they checked the floor plan, the room didn't show. Upon their investigation of the room, they discovered some weird symbols in the room and an altar with candles and pictures. When they got closer, they discovered that the pictures were pictures of the men and women who have gone missing with their hearts ripped out, they all had exes on their faces. There was also a picture of someone that they knew very well, Dean Winchester, although he didn't have an ex on his face…yet

With a flashlight in one hand and a gun in the other, they were slowly creeping in to the school and into the stairwell leading to the secret basement.

"why are we here?" Rachael whined for the seventh time

"shut up!" she was annoyed "and because don't you think that it's a bit weird that there is a picture of Dean on that altar?"

"maybe someone is worshiping him" she smiled "hey, I wouldn't blame this person, I mean, look at Dean" Jayden just glared at her "okay, I'm not that crazy about him, just saying that he's good looking and besides you know I'm gunning for Sammy boy"

"I know, you told me your plans" she air quoted the plans part "on Sam when we get back"  
Rachael giggled.

They finally reached the stairs when they heard footsteps behind them, when they turned around, they were met with a familiar red headed girl. The girl hit Rachael in the head with a bat and instantly fell unconscious and went tumbling down the stairs and busting the basement door open. 

"Rachael!" Jayden screamed

"don't worry Jaydie, you'll join her in a second" said the girl

"Kendra, you son of a bitch" she punched her in the face. Kendra fell on her ass knocking the bat out of her hand.

"not bad Jaydie, not bad" she said while getting up "but you see, I have a surprise" at that instand, Kendra's eyes turned deep red and bat from the floor went flying, hitting the side of Jayden's head knocking her out cold.

A few minutes had passed and the girls woke up tied to a pole. They were sitting on the floor and the girls were back to back. Kendra came in walking and smiled at both of them. She went down to be in level with Jayden's vision

"hello sunshine!" she said happily. Jayden glared at her and then spat in her face. She wiped it with the back of her hand and went to the altar.

"you slut! I'm gonna kill you and then bring you back to life and then kill you again!!!!" Rachael screamed

"yeah, yeah, save me the drama" Kendra replied "you know if you just left us alone, I could have what I wanted and you could have what you wanted" she was at the altar touching the picture of Dean

"what do you mean" Jayden said angrily

"okay, I'll tell you a story" she sat on the chair facing the girls "you see, about a year ago, I discovered that my father wasn't my real father, turns out my real father was a demon. He came to me and told me that I have powers and that I could use them all I want as a gift to his princess of course, I obliged, I mean, me, a demon, with powers" the girl made her continue "so I wanted to continue the demon legacy and looked for a mate or husband as you could call it, I went through a couple of men and well they were very qualified but they were too loyal to their women so I killed them both" she smiled in an evil way "then, my father told me about the Winchesters and well, I just had to have Dean, he was so perfect, hot body, good hunter, his genes combined with mine, we'd be the perfect family"

"a perfect family?!?! You're a fucking demon for pity sake!!!" Rachael yelled

With a wave of Kendra's hand, two towels were wrapped around Jayden and Rachael's mouth to keep them quiet. 

"inside voice honey" Kendra said "anyways, so I seduced him, remember the day I missed school?" Jayden nodded yes "thought so. So we were getting it on when Dean became smart. I thought he was thinking mostly with his downstairs brain, but I guess I wrong. He actually used a condom, stupid condoms. I though with the moments we keep having sex that he would just eventually forget about it, again, I was wrong. So I'm going to have my way with him, in front of you" she grinned "and then once I have his soldier, I'll kill Sammy and Rachael and then you then him, I mean my whole perfect family image went down the drain when I found out he was in love with you" 

All Jayden could do was cry. Rachael could hear her heavy sobs, she wished she could hug her but considering the situation, it was unlikely. After a few moments of silence and hearing the cries, Jayden's cell phone rang. Kendra grabbed the phone from her pocket. She smiled.

"hey baby!"

"Kendra? Why do you have Jayden's phone?" it was Dean and the girls could hear him 

"oh we were just having a slumber party, you know us girls, we might even have a pillow fight" she said seductively 

'somethings not right' Dean thought 'why would Jayden be with Kendra? after all what happened, this is wrong, something is wrong'

"where is Jayden?"

"don't worry baby"

"where the hell is Jayden?!"

"calm down baby"

"where the fuck is Jayden bitch?!?!?" he yelled at the top of his lungs

Kendra couldn't take Dean's hostility and she wanted him to come to her so she can do her job. 

"fine! Spoil sport! She's here tied up and breathing….for now"

"if you hurt her I swear to god…"

"oh I won't hurt her unless you don't come here then, well, I guess it would be fun peeling the flesh off her bones"

"no don't!" he sighed "where are you?"

"at the college, I'll meet you upfront"

"I'll be there"

"wait, bring Sammy too, if he wants to see his girlfriend…alive"

"you son of a…"

"bitch, I know, I know, what else is new?" she laughed "now Deany, the more you bash me, the more time you waste"

"fine! I'll…We'll be there in twenty minutes"

"see you soon sweetheart"

they hung up…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sam or Dean, but in my head they're mine. Hey! A girl can dream.

**Author's Note:** Kendra is going down!!!! Hope you like this chapter!

**Warning:** Minor love showing.

* * *

The boys parked the Impala next to Jayden's Mustang. They walked upfront but Kendra wasn't there. They started to worry.

"Maybe we're….late" Sam said

"no! don't say that Sam!" he was angry.

After a few minutes of waiting, Kendra still didn't show up. Dean started to pace around and panic, Sam did the same.

"hey pookie!" it was Kendra and she was standing behind the boys "sorry I was late for our date"

Dean resisted the urge to take his gun and shoot the hell out of Kendra. If she was dead, they might not find the girls. Kendra went to Dean and kissed him on the lips. Dean wiped his lips in disgust and Sam was fighting his dinner from coming back up.

"Where are they?" Sam asked

"now, now Sammy, lets not be hasty" she said with a smile "follow me baby" she grabbed Dean's hand leading him to the basement. Sam followed.

As they were walking, Dean tried to let go of Kendra's hand but she had a good grip on it. When they reached the door, the boys saw the girls tied up back to back with a towel in their mouths and blindfolds.

"Rachael!" Sam ran to her.

She was muffling. Kendra raised her hand and Sam flew to the wall hitting his head on a pipe knocking him out. Rachael heard the loud thud and screamed through the cloth on her mouth.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, he was about to ran to his brother when he was thrown in bed by Kendra.

He tried to stand up but there was a force holding him down. Kendra went to Jayden and took off her blindfold.

"hey there buddy!" slapping Jayden's shoulder, she looked down. Kendra grabbed her hair causing Jayden to see Dean in bed trying to fight an invisible force "they shows about to begin"

Kendra started taking off her shirt and tied Dean's wrists and legs on the bed posts. Then, she took off his shirt. She was running her hands all over him. Jayden looked away, she could see this happening.

"get off me you bitch! Get the hell off me!"

"oh, and I though I was the best sex you had" she still continued kissing Dean on his neck

"I swear get off me!"

She was now reaching for his belt buckle. Jayden was looking in a different direction with tears in her eyes. She closed them trying to block out the sounds and hoping that all of this would just be a nightmare then she heard Sam's voice.

"you guys okay" he whispered, he had waken up and went to untie them.

Both girls nodded yes. He quickly did his job. Jayden grabbed Sam's gun from his side and went to Kendra. She was pssed off. She aimed the gun on the back of her head and fired. The bullet went into her head but nothing happened. Kendra looked back at Jayden, revealing her blood red eyes.

"ow, that hurt" she smiled "silly bitch, nothing can hurt me" she waved her hand pinning Jayden to the wall

"Sam, untie Dean, I'll deal with Ms. Pissypants" ordered Rachael.

Sam shook his head no but seeing his brother struggle against his restrains, he followed Rachael's order. Rachael took the gun that was knock off of Jayden's hand.

"hey slut!"

Kendra turned to Rachael. Rachael shot her in between her eyes, and Kendra's faces appeared as it exploded, but she was still standing.

"oh, goodness that's nasty!" Rachael complained "fix your face woman!"

"funny, very funny, I see we have a comedian here" she waved her hand once again sending Rachael flying.

Kendra looked at her hand and a knife appeared and she was heading for Jayden. Jayden started to panic, she was pinned to the wall, no weapons in hand and she has a demon child coming after her…with a knife!

Sam finally freed Dean and saw Rachael land with a thud. He ran to her and caressed her face. Her eyes were half open.

"hey Sam" she whispered

"shhhh, baby" he replied softly

"we have plans later" she winked at him

"not the time to be talking about it" he giggled

Rachael's eyes closed and she was unconscious, Sam was worried. His rage towards Kendra rose.

Jayden had come face to face with Kendra unable to move. Dean signaled her to keep Kendra occupied while he and Sam prepare the materials for the ritual to vanquish Kendra.

"Jaydie, you ruined my fun with Deany" Kendra said

"you know, you suck at rhyming" Jayden taunted

"ouch, well, we can't all be poets" she raised the knife and put it by Jayden's neck

"no, that's not your excuse, your just plainly dumb"

Dean and Sam quickly started drawing the symbols and lighting the candles.

"did you just call me dumb?" she raised her voice

"dumb and deaf…a total disaster"

Jayden could see that Kendra was starting to get boiled up

"and your face, sorry about your face and I'm sure Rachael is sorry too" she smiled "maybe plastic surgery would work, only, your face would be totally different"

"shut up!" Kendra yelled right in Jayden's face

"wooo, get a mint! And what happened to the whole inside voice thing?"

Kendra couldn't handle it anymore. She took her knife and plunged it into Jayden's stomach. Jayden felt the pain and she was trying to choke out the words "help" but her breath was slowing down. Dean saw this happen and tackled Kendra to the floor, causing Jayden to fall on the floor. She didn't move. Dean sat on Kendra's stomach and pinned her wrist to the floor.

"oohh, getting rough today, baby?" Kendra asked

"sing it Sam" Dean ordered.

As Sam started reading Latin from their father's journal, Kendra started to wriggle out she tried to use her powers but it didn't work. They boils started to appear all over her body, this cause Dean to jump off Kendra in disgust. Sam continued to chant the spell and within minutes, Kendra turned into ooze and disappeared. The boys race to their girls.

"Rachael's fine, shes just knocked out" Sam told his older brother

"Jayden's not" Dean started to panic

"what?"

"she lost a lot of blood and her pulse is weakening" looking at the pool of Jayden's blood

He cradled Jayden in his arms and touched her face.

"I'm sorry" he let a tear drop on her cheek "I love you, please come back to me" he begged, encasing Jayden in his arms

"we gotta get them to the hospital, now"

Dean didn't have to be told twice. He scooped Jayden off the floor. Once outside, Sam laid Rachael in the back of the Mustang and Dean laid Jayden in the back of his Impala. Jayden didn't even stir. They quickly hopped into the driver seat and quickly burned rubber, heading towards the closest hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the boys.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Jayden was in the operating room. Rachael was asleep soundly in her room. The doctors checked Rachael and said that she was okay but she would wake up with one hell of a headache. Sam was holding her hand resting his head next to it. When Rachael would stir, he would immediately jolt up looking at her face. He would lay his head back down when her eyes were still closed. Meanwhile, Dean was pacing back and forth in the waiting area. He ran his hands across his face in frustration and guilt. He was fighting with his conscience. 'Dean! This is all your fault, you slept with a slut! You hurt Jayden, put her in danger…' his inner battle was interrupted…

"relatives of Jayden Paterson please" the doctor called out

Dean half-ran to the doctor. He was worried, really worried.

"I'm Dr. Blake" they shook hands and Dean introduced himself "are you the boyfriend?" he asked

'I wish' he thought "umm….uh….family friend" he said in a low voice

"oh, where are her relatives?"  
Dean really have the time to give a history lesson to this guy, he just wanted to know if Jayden is okay. He sighed

"her mom died a long time ago, her dad and sister are in a hospital" he said in an annoyed tone "is Jayden okay?" he said bluntly. The doctor had a surprised look.

"she lost a lot of blood and there was some damage in her…."

Dr. Blake's words were lost in Dean's head after he heard the word "lost a lot of blood" and "damage". He looked town on the floor. The doctor noticed that Dean was phasing out.

"sir?" the doctor snapped a finger in front of Dean's face.

"oh, sorry"

"as I have said before, we have repaired the internal damage and we did a transfusion"

"so she will be okay?" he said a bit more happy

"well, she will wake up with a sore stomach after the stitches but she will be fine"  
Dr. Blake saw the relief wash over Dean and he smiled at him.

"she's asleep, and you can see her" the doctor looked down on Jayden's information "she's in room 208, next to her cousins"

Dean shook Dr. Blake's hand and said thank you and headed for Jayden's room. He slowly crept inside so that Jayden won't wake up. He looked at her and guilt washed over him again, she had a heart monitor, the beeping noise was the only thing audible, and she also had an iv, she looked so helpless, weak, fragile and he caused it.

"hi Dean" said Jayden. Her voice was low and raspy, she was groggy too. Dean was surprised and quickly walked to her side.

"go back to sleep" he said softly while rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs

"can't…stomach hurts too much, damn that Kendra" she closed her eyes, hoping to get back to sleep

"shhh, easy, your safe now, she's gone" Dean pulled a chair from the corner and sat beside her holding her hand

"thank you," she gripped his hand tighter "….for saving me"

"hey, no problem"

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, holding each others hand. Dean couldn't take it anymore, the silence was killing him, he needed to get this out in the open.

"Jayden" he said nervously

"yeah?" she sounded weak

"I love you"

Jayden didn't know how to respond to this. Well, she knew he loved him back, maybe it was the time for her to show her feelings. They sat in silence again. Dean started to get anxious, he wondered what will Jayden say or if she will even say something. She let go of his hand. Dean felt upset and hurt but that soon changed…

She placed the hand Dean was holding on and caressed his face. She looked intently to his eyes and said… "I love you too"

A smile spread across his face. He stood up and leaned over Jayden then he stared deeply into her eyes and started kissing her. Jayden's heart monitor started to beep faster as Dean was kissing her. Finally, he broke away with a smirk on his face and Jayden turned bright red. They both stared at the monitor.

"that's embarrassing" she said pointing to the monitor

"so, I make your heart do flips huh?" he raised an eyebrow

"obviously" she giggled but then stopped, she was in pain "do I make your heart go crazy?" she said with a smile

"since the day I met you" he smiled back

"the day we met, we were kids and you kept making fun of me"

"I was making fun of you because I like you"

Jayden yawned, she was really tired now. Dean saw that there was enough room for him to snuggle up next to Jayden. So he went to right side, the side without the iv, and laid next to her. Jayden snuggled onto his chest and he put his right arm around her, careful enough not to misplace anything. Few minutes later they fell peacefully asleep.


End file.
